


little lies

by pumyra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumyra/pseuds/pumyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—As long as they do their duty, nothing else matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. if i could turn the page in time

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Robb survives the Red Wedding. Margaery has to marry Robb. He is not happy. (Jeyne/Talisa are not in the picture; marriage to Tommen forcibly annulled). I got the urge to write this because I've seen a lot of fics where Robb likes Margaery from the get-go and then it slowly progresses into love, but not ones where he's indifferent/cold (at first) because he only married her out of duty.
> 
> Some other details are that Dany came earlier than anticipated and won, Jon is presumed alive, Stannis kneeled, The North kneeled, Lannisters are forced to kneel, and Aegon is unknown. I don't want to delve to much into stuff here so I'll stop. Also, I do not possess an all-encompassing knowledge about the geography of the A Song of Ice and Fire world (my attention to detail isn't the greatest) so my bad for any and all inaccuracies!
> 
> **TL;DR—** Robb lives, Robb/Maergery happens but not without a few problems, and I am prone to making mistakes (sorry). 
> 
> **NOTE:** after saving this in my drafts, i kept looking for robb/margaery fics and i found one where he doesn't like her from the get-go!! [ **[And on your head a crown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1536179/chapters/3251744) by [Sera_dy_Relandrant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_dy_Relandrant/pseuds/Sera_dy_Relandrant)** ] which is really well-written 

**A Song of Ice and Fire © George R. R. Martin / Game of Thrones © HBO**

**warning:** robb might come off as being a bit rough with margaery........dub-con to be safe

* * *

        They are married now. In King's Landing, in front of a heart tree. The words are short but Robb Stark makes them seem even more brusque. Margaery does not know what to feel. Her grandmother would have done something by now though if she thought Margaery was in any danger. She allows that to put her at ease. Right now her grandmother sits in Highgarden, waiting for her granddaughter to visit on her way north to her new home Winterfell.

Robb doesn't seem so horrible. He's good on the eyes, with his auburn hair and blue eyes, even if he's cold. Margaery imagines betrayal would make anyone cold and distrusting. She will do her best to get Robb Stark to warm up. It seems a daunting task but not impossible.

The feast is not grand. Margaery doesn't mind. She's had her fill of grand feasts to last her a lifetime.

There's no music either, which would make the entire affair sad if it weren't for the chattering and laughter of the people attending. Margaery understands her new husband's dislike for music. Maybe she can get him to like it once again.

Lady Catelyn Stark is kind. Lady Catelyn fills in Robb's silence, to put her at ease. Margaery already likes her. She wishes that her husband could show the same kindness his mother shows her.

Robb stands, says a few words and drinks to the reunification of the Seven Kingdoms under their new queen, Daenerys. He thanks everyone for attending before holding his hand out for Margaery to take. She smiles up at him. He does not return it. She takes his hand and stands.

Her husband does not allow the bedding ceremony to take place.

They walk to their bed chambers alone and in silence. Margaery attempts to strike up conversation but Robb is not receptive. She hopes he isn't as unreceptive in bed.

In their bed chamber, Robb undresses her dutifully, and lays her down on the bed. His demeanor is cold but not his touch.

Robb Stark is handsome. He does not lack good-looks. His hands are large and warm. His shoulders wide. The scars on his body make him only more attractive to her. Margaery tries tracing them with her fingers but he pushes her away. She leaves it be.

His fingers probe at her, feeling how wet she is. Margaery knows she's slick and warm, ready for him. Renly had been too drunk to go through with anything, he'd fallen asleep hard and whispering her brother's name. Joffrey died before they even got into their bed chambers (she silently thanks the Seven and her grandmother). And Tommen was and _is_ a child, far too young for anything except playing with his toy soldiers and kittens. But Robb, Robb is a man with a duty to fulfill. Maybe one day he will not think of it as a duty.

Robb undresses and Margaery does not look away. He's hard and ready. He parts her thighs, places a hand on her stomach as he takes his cock in hand and aligns it to her entrance. It does not hurt as much as she imagined. The pain eases away and leaves in it's place a sort of feeling of desperateness as Robb moves in and out of her.

She wraps her arms around his neck and leans up to kiss him. He turns away. Her lips graze his cheek. His stubble feels rough against her skin, scratching. No one has ever refused her a kiss, especially not a man. She feels cold.

Robb holds on to her hips tightly. There will be bruises.

She unwraps her arms from around his neck, covering her chest. She's never felt modest about her body but there's something about Robb Stark that makes her feel like an awkward girl. Maybe it's his indifference.

He tenses above her. His arms trembling and the twitching of him inside her the only give away that he's finished. He slips out of her and collapses beside her. She sits up. In between her thighs there's sticky fluid, his seed. Some of it slides down her thighs and it's warm. In mixes in with spots of blood.

Margaery does not know how long they stay unmoving but her back is to Robb, and the only thing she hears is his steady breathing. It feels like a while but she still doesn't know how he manages that when she feels like she's just run up a flight of stairs. She thinks about leaving, she doesn't know where she'd go exactly but she just needs a little space to think. She doesn't have time to make a decision anyway because Robb holds her back.

This time he lays her on her stomach and takes her from behind. Maybe it's better like this. Margaery doesn't need to see him. And Robb doesn't need to see her, especially not when she's having a hard time trying not let tears of frustration leave her eyes.

 _Growing strong._ Be _strong._

She sobs and clutches at the bed-sheets. She hopes Robb thinks it's from pleasure.

Robb bites down on her shoulder when he's done and spent. He leaves her after that. He puts on his clothes and rushes out of the room. The only sign of kindness he's shown her, though unintentional, it makes her laugh. For that, Margaery is thankful and glad. She can put herself back together better without him here.

She ignores the shakiness of her legs as she stands.

In the morning someone will come to collect their wedding sheets, make sure that the marriage has been consummated.

She searches for her shift and puts it back on. She wraps herself in the gray and white cloak her husband had draped around her shoulders during their wedding ceremony. It brings her little comfort. She has no sooner gotten back into the bed, and laid her head down on the pillow, that she falls asleep.

\- - -

        Margaery is awoken by a maid. Her handmaidens had been escorted back to Highgarden, even her cousins—by order of The Dragon Queen. She will see them soon though.

        "Shall I prepare a bath, m'lady?"

Margaery nods.

        "Where is my husband?"

        "I don't know, m'lady. Would you like me to find out?"

        "No, it's fine. I'll search for him after my bath...and after I break my fast."

**\- -**

        The bite on her shoulder stings.

Margaery puts no credence in rumors and idle gossip but she has to wonder if there's some truth to Robb Stark being half-wolf.

She soaks in the water. Aside from the bite there are bruises in the shape of hands on her hips, just like she'd predicted. There are also bruises on her inner thighs. Her husband obviously doesn't know how to control his own strength. Maybe she should leave marks of her own on Robb Stark, see if he leaves them then.

She frowns and decides her bath is over.

**\- -**

        Margaery breaks her fast on oats and a slice of buttered bread with jam.

Catelyn Stark is there, she's pleasant company.

        "I hope you are well, good-daughter."

        "Lady Stark we are family now. It would make me so happy if you called me Margaery."

Her good-mother gives her a cautious smile. Margaery gives her a reassuring one of her own. She waits a moment before she asks the question that's been on the tip of her tongue since she arrived.

        "Pray, where is my... _darling husband_? I awoke this morning to an empty bed. It was cold."

        "Her Grace needed to speak to him and Lord Stannis."

        "I see."

The Dragon Queen had warmed to The North quickly (some say the work of a certain Lord Commander of The Night's Watch, but everyone knew better than to mention that in the presence of the queen). It had taken her longer to accept Stannis Baratheon, and even then she was icy.

Margaery liked her.

The queen was not fond of roses but a direwolf with a rose under its paw...well, it was a different story.

The Riverlands were back under Tully control, and the Freys decimated. The Dragon Queen swept the Seven Kingdoms in a blaze of fire, leaving it in blood. There were rumors of another Targaryen but those were just words at this point. The North was under Stark rule once again and Roose Bolton and his bastard executed by Robb before he followed Daenerys Targaryen to help reclaim her throne and to finish his revenge on the Lannisters.

Robb promised to set back out to Winterfell after marrying Margaery though. So soon they will head back to her husband's home and on the way pass hers.

Margaery misses her father and mother, and grandmother, and her brothers. It feels like years since she's seen them. She hopes that they are well. Thinking about them makes her sad.

Margaery feels like taking a walk in the gardens, which are mostly destroyed but there were flowers beginning to bloom here and there.

She excuses herself to Lady Catelyn.

**\- -**

There are a few men, the Unsullied, that the queen brought with her. She pays them no mind and besides a few glance in her directions, they pay her no mind either.

Her feet lead her to the heart tree where she and Robb were wed. She sits in front of it, simply observing. There was one of these in Highgarden, for their northern guests whenever they had them and for if someone ever married a northern. Margaery had never really bothered to take notice of it. Strange.

She hears someone come into the small grove of trees. Branches snapping and leaves crunching under their feet.

When she turns she sees her husband. She gives him a smile. She stands and brushes away a few leaves on her skirt. She means to walk toward him when a giant beast suddenly appears next to him. A direwolf. _Robb's_ direwolf, Grey Wind. Margaery has only heard stories of this direwolf, frightening and seemingly unreal. Though the rumor of the wolf being as big as a house is untrue, it is still giant.

The direwolf lifts its head, sniffing.

        "Do not be frightened. He will not harm you, my lady. Not as long as I say so."

Margaery suppresses the shiver his words threaten to elicit and gives him a tense smile, "I have heard stories of Grey Wind, how he protects you. It's clear to see they are true. And, I am not frightened by him but grateful, my lord. He keeps you safe."

That seems to give Robb pause, then he frowns.

        "There are still looters in the city, a few have been caught in the castle already. It is unwise to be alone."

        "I'm fine."

        "...My lady, you say you are grateful for Grey Wind then he will be your guard from now on."

Margaery bites back the words of _'I do not need a guard'_ and nods, accepting Robb's words. She gets closer to Robb, the direwolf allows it.

        "I am worried though, that while Grey Wind guards me, you will be left unprotected."

        "Oh, Grey Wind will not leave my side."

Margaery's confusion must be written on her face because Robb smirks complacently, and explains. She's getting sloppy with keeping her emotions in check. She would correct that immediately.

        "You will be at my side at all times by order of Her Grace. It seems that your marriage to me did not make the queen's distrust of you lessen. If anything this marriage was only to give her the means to keep a closer eye on you."

Ah, so that's how it is. Margaery chooses her tactic—to play ignorant. "Me? But I am just a simple woman. I could never—"

        " _Lying_ is unfit of a Stark. You are far from a simple woman, only a fool would think otherwise. And Her Grace is no fool. I believe, because you _are_ a woman, she knows she needs to keep an eye on you. She told me, _'A woman, especially a sly one, can do more damage than any army of men'_ ".

        "And what does my lord husband think?"

        "Your lord husband _knows_ you will do as ordered."

Robb turns curtly after that and walks off. Margaery means to not follow except his direwolf stays back and stares at her. When she does not move, it walks towards her. She stays still. It moves behind her and then, nudges her forward. Margaery laughs, relaxing.

"How obedient," she murmurs.

Grey Wind gives her a look, almost as if he's telling her to walk and not tease.

She pats the direwolf's head. He allows it, he even leans into her touch and lets her scratch him behind the ears.

        "Well, at least you are not as gruff as my husband."

Margaery follows after Robb. Grey Wind follows after both of them.

**\- -**

Robb sleeps in the same bed as her that night. It would make too many people wonder about them if he didn't. He does not touch her though. When she puts her hand on his arm, he tells her to go to sleep. She does just that.


	2. tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies.

**A Song of Ice and Fire © George R. R. Martin / Game of Thrones © HBO**

* * *

       They are breaking their fast when Robb informs her that he needs to speak with the queen later on in the day. Margaery is invited to accompany him if she wants. Although it's not really an invitation when her answer has to be yes and nothing else.

Queen Daenerys is in the council room.

The queen does not regard Margaery except to give a courteous greeting before ignoring her.

Margaery takes a seat when Robb does, she keeps a chair in between them.

The queen and Robb discuss his plan to head back north with his men.

The queen does not think it wise. The North is out of danger, it can wait. King's Landing is not fully secure. Yes, she has men but she would like it if the Northmen extended their stay.

Margaery thinks Queen Daenerys is too cautious. The sellswords and soldiers camped in and outside the city gates makes the common folk uneasy. They are tired of war, _sick_ of it. The more men the queen keeps near, the less they will love her. No matter how many sweets words she speaks.

Margaery though is not here to speak her thoughts. She is here because her husband is here.

       "And what say you, Lady Margaery? What do you think of your husband's plan?"

Daenerys' voice and words catches her off-guard.

       "I...I support whatever decision my husband makes."

       "How sweet, here I was thinking you were a rose that could stand on its own. Did Robb take your thorns along with your maidenhead? I heard talk about Margaery Tyrell but I see now that they were empty words. I find myself...disappointed."

Margaery stands up suddenly.

Robb stands and turns on her, "You forget yourself. Sit down."

His eyes are a dark shade of blue, and they flash dangerously. Margaery meets his stare.

       "Your Grace is a fool and that disappoints _me_."

Robb takes a quick step forward at the same time Daenerys laughs.

       "Sit down, Robb. Your lady wife may speak her mind."

       "Thank you, Your Grace. It would be wiser though for my husband and his men to return north. The city is packed with soldiers, and outside the gates _more_ soldiers and sellswords. The people will never think kindly of you like that. They want peace, and those men are reminders of war. So when I say that I support my husband, it is not because I cannot stand on my own, it is because he has the right of it. Your Grace would have be a fool to think otherwise."

Daenerys smiles. Robb's gaze flickers from hers, back to the queen.

       "...But the both of you already knew that beforehand. Reassurance has certainly never hurt anyone. Did I please the both of you?"

       "This rose does have thorns...I will take care. Lady Margaery you live up to her reputation and I am pleased. Congratulations Lord Stark, your investment was not in vain."

The queen nods at Robb before standing up and leaving.

The door to the council room shuts, and the noise resounds.

       "Investment?" The word catches in her throat. Of course Margaery had already known that this marriage had been arranged and political but an investment? It makes her angry. Did he offer his forces to Daenerys or did they just settle on a price of gold? Were there other offers? Did Robb Stark buy her like a whore? Margaery Tyrell was no whore.

       "What of it? It changes nothing."

Margaery glares at Robb Stark. She doesn't realize she's slapped him until her hand retracts, stinging. Robb does not flinch. He makes no show that her slap has affected him, other than a reddening cheek. She hears Grey Wind whine from his place by the door.

       "It changes everything, _husband,"_ she hisses, rushing past him.

Robb catches her arm. He pins her to the table, his weight above her, and her arms held down by his hands. And for the first time, she is afraid of Robb Stark. She struggles against his hold but he's strong, and her attempts are as good as worthless.

       "If I bought the right to marry you, how is that any different from your family selling you to three kings?"

       "I was not sold! I was—"

       "You were offered. Your worth determined by the strength of an army. Your maidenhead exchange for a crown of _gold_. Your previous marriages were transactions, this one is no different. You can lie to yourself if you want Lady Margaery but _it changes nothing._ Pretend otherwise if you need to. As long as we both do our duty, nothing else matters. "

Margaery stays silent, her strength has left her. She doesn't need it though. Robb leaves her to collect herself. He leaves Grey Wind behind. He tells her to head to their bedchamber and stay there when she leaves the council room.

She does not cry until she reaches the bedchamber she shares with Robb. She settles into the bed. Grey Wind follows her, whining softly and licking at her face. Margaery hugs the direwolf, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his fur. After she is done crying, she pets the direwolf on head.

       "No more crying. He's right. As long as we both do our duty nothing else matters."

Margaery laughs softly. She is talking to a wolf. She never thought her life would take this turn but it had. The wolf has surprisingly warmed up to her and she cannot deny that he brings a certain sense of comfort despite his menacing appearance; she cannot say the same for her husband. She thought it would be different with Robb, and it is in its own way. She just thought, _naively_ , that _he_ would be different—different from Renly, from Joffrey, from Tommen.

       "I thought Starks were supposed to be honorable," she whispers to Grey Wind.

The direwolf looks at her, tilting his head. She pets him one last time, scratching him under the chin. She falls asleep with the direwolf curled at her feet.

\- - -

       It's dark when Robb stumbles into their bedchambers. Margaery wakens quickly. He is at her side. His direwolf leaps off the bed and out the room. Robb smells of wine. When he kisses her, he has the bitter taste of it on his lips. His kiss is forceful. His teeth scrape at her lips, and clank against her own painfully. He rips at her gown. Margaery pushes against his chest, struggling to breath.

       "Are you going to rape me?" she says, willing her quavering voice to be strong.

That stills Robb's hands and mouth.

       "No," he says.

He gets off of her and Margaery suppresses the sigh of relief. He lays on the other side of the bed, far from her, and keeps his distance. He doesn't try anything else that night but it still takes Margaery a long time to fall back asleep.

\- - -

       The next morning Robb apologizes to her. He promises to only touch her if she allows him to. That it was shameful that he tried to force himself on her. He swears he will never do it again. The apology makes the air between them tense, he meets her eyes only for a second before looking away just as quickly. Most men would not have apologized, would not have stopped, would have continued with the excuse that it is their marriage right. He must have something up his sleeve. Margaery accepts his apology stiffly.

But the guilt is evident in all his actions. He even allows her a visit to the recuperating gardens, unsupervised. No Grey Wind. No Robb. That's how guilty he feels. (or he pretends well).

Robb is sullen for the rest of the day. He barely talks, even his mother makes note.

That night, he does not even look at her in their bedchambers.

       "Tomorrow, we will start the preparations to head back north."

That's the only thing he says to her before they sleep. Margaery doesn't think she can sleep with this news. She even forgets her distrust. She feels like a happy child. Soon, she will see her family again.


	3. i'll settle for one day to believe in you

**A Song of Ice and Fire © George R. R. Martin / Game of Thrones © HBO**

* * *

       The castle is bustling with activity. All the northmen are in high spirits. They are all glad to finally be heading home and this time, _staying_ home. Margaery is happy for them.

Catelyn Stark's eyes are shining and smiling. She has finally heard word that all her children are safe, how could she not be happy. Sansa is in the Eyrie. Arya is waiting for them in Riverrun. Rickon is with the Manderlys in White Harbor. And Bran, Bran is north of The Wall but he is safe.

Margaery is just as glad, doing her best to forget the incident from two nights past. She smiles openly and freely. She even makes an attempt to be affectionate towards Robb. She reaches for his hand, he lets her. He intertwines his fingers with her. Margaery doesn't think much about it except he's smiling along with his mother and men, and she feels her breath catch in her throat. She feels her cheeks flush at her girlish reaction.

After they break their fast, they start packing up their belongings. Margaery has two servants helping her and Grey Wind at her heels. Robb is away, making arrangements with Daenerys and Stannis. Stannis is heading back home to Storm's End.

They should be heading home by tomorrow morning.

\- - -

       Robb comes into their bedchamber as the sun goes down. Everything is packed. Margaery thanks the servants before sending them away. She helps Robb out of his cloak and boots. He gives her a strange look before he shakes his head, offering her a small smile. She returns it.

It's not until he looks away, that Margaery realizes that she wants him. The line of his jaw calls to her and she presses a kiss against his throat. It startles him.

       "We should try again before we leave on the morrow," she says.

It will be a while before they are able to. Margaery knows better though, she wants him because of the way he smiled this morning and the way he held her hand. He told her to pretend. She is doing just that.

She sees hesitation on his face.

       "We must do our duty," and then she kisses him. Robb does not hesitate then and he does not push her away.

He accepts her kiss this time. His hands are on her neck, bringing her closer. His tongue brushing against hers. He pulls her up on to the bed and on top of him. One of his hands moves lower to her breast. Margaery gasps against his mouth. Soon, his hands pull at her gown. She helps him get it off, wanting to feel the touch of his hands.

He is hard and she feels him against her, it makes the heat in between her legs increase.

She pulls at Robb's clothes and then he's as naked as her.

He moves on top of her, his body covering hers, and his mouth on her skin. She says his name in voice that does not sound like her own.

On their wedding night, the heat between her legs had not been this unbearable. Maybe it's the rush.

Margaery tangles her hands in Robb's hair, pulling at his auburn locks. His hair is soft.

He pants against her neck, arms on either side of her head, as he thrusts himself inside her. He bites down on her shoulder as he does so. She clutches at his back, digging her nails into his skin. She lets go when he does.

That desperateness from before overtakes her, she feels herself clench. Her hips moving up to meet his. Robb grabs on to one of her hips and tilts them, and Margaery can't think. She thinks she tells him to wait, but that sounds absurd because all she wants is for him to move _harder_ against her. Robb slows though and she can't get words out. This feels nice, she thinks it could feel better but this is nice.

It doesn't take long for Robb to tense and shudder above her. He slides out of his hold and lays next to her.

The nice feeling of having Robb inside her disappears. She can only hope that next time he lasts longer inside her, maybe as time passes by laying with him will feel better. She hopes so. Right now, it doesn't feel like enough. Even if this is just duty and Margaery shouldn't get pleasure out of it, it doesn't mean she _can't_.

Robb falls asleep quickly. Margaery decides to do the same, tomorrow would be a busy day.

\- - -

       Margaery wakes to Robb getting dressed. He looks like he's just finished a bath.

       "In a rush?" she murmurs, her words heavy with sleep.

       "I'd like to leave as soon as possible. There's a bath ready for you. If you hurry when can break our fast together."

Margaery sits up, unashamed of her nakedness. Robb eyes travel her body, lingering for a moment, before he quickly looks away. She thinks she sees his eyes darken. She makes her way to him. He grabs her shift from the floor and hands it to her.

       "Cover yourself."

She takes it and puts on. She helps him with his boots, sitting him down on the bed, before she wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him. It feels like he's going to return it until he presses her into the bed.

       "I don't have time to play around. Do as I told you."

He leaves her there, in the morning cold.

Margaery sighs. Pretend, she reminds herself. Pretend and keep trying, Robb will warm up to her. She would make sure of it.

She gets up from the bed to get ready for the day.

\- - -

       She does hurry to bathe and to dress herself but not because Robb told her. She wants to head out as soon as possible as well. The less time they take here, the less time it will take to reach her family.

She takes a seat next to Robb, who is almost done with his food. Her good-mother asks her if she slept well. Margaery places her hand over Robb's and says yes. She repeats the courtesy to Lady Catelyn. Lady Catelyn looks happy, and her smile makes her look younger. Margaery decides that she likes this smile her good-mother wears, and not the cautious tired smile she gives whenever Margaery wants to get to know her better. She's learned that too many questions make the Starks uncomfortable. She adjusts.

Robb has served her food in the time she has spent talking to Lady Catelyn. He presses a kiss to her cheek and then to his mother before he bids them farewell. He will see them at a later time, he needed to go check on a few thing.

Once Robb is gone, her good-mother turns to her.

       "How goes things with Robb? He has not been...remiss in his duties, has he?"

       "Oh no, he's been dutiful, nothing to worry over. If thing go as they are, I might be able to give him a child as a welcome home gift when we reach Winterfell."

That makes her good-mother blush a bit. Margaery resists the urge to laugh. She doesn't think her good-mother is the kind of women that takes kind to being laughed at, even if it is in good-nature.

       "That's good. There's nothing more he would like, I'm sure."

       "Yes, I'm sure..."

They eat in quiet after that. Lady Catelyn finishes first, leaving Margaery to her food and thoughts.

Surprisingly, Margaery had not thought about what Robb might think of her having his children. All men want children, want _sons_ to be their heirs. The thought never occurred to her of how Robb would react and change to the news of having children. She had been an investment, hadn't he said so?

I'm

What if Robb didn't want children, not after what happened with his first wife.

She had only heard stories and she knew better than to ask Robb.

Jeyne Westerling...she had been pretty, Margaery heard. Pretty enough to make him forget his vow to marry a Frey. Although, people had said he only married her because he thought more about her honor, than his own. A _stupid_ mistake, even Margaery had thought so. It had cost him dearly. And the end result had been anything but pretty; not after Robb had been betrayed and he'd found out the truth.

Margaery Tyrell though is no Jeyne Westerling.

Suddenly Margaery does not feel much like eating.

\- - -

       She is walking the gardens. She is a bit sad that she won't be able to look at how they'll look when finished but she's sure they'll turn out wonderful.

She spots Grey Wind lurking around by the weirwood trees. She whistles to him. The direwolf perks his ears up before wagging his tail and loping towards Margaery. He stands, paws on her shoulders, and licks at her face. Margaery would laugh, at the image of this giant direwolf acting like a puppy except it's not the least bit funny when he weighs more than her, and is threatening to topple her over. She shrieks instead. That does not deter the direwolf in the least, if anything he seems to like it because he licks her cheek more vigorously.

       "Grey Wind!"

The direwolf leaps back, pushing Margaery.

Robb catches her before she hits the floor.

Margaery makes to wipe at her face with her sleeves but Robb uses his cloak to clean the direwolf slobber off her face.

       "I think," she says, "You should have just asked Grey Wind to bathe me in the morning."

Robb laughs at that. She likes the sound of it.

       "I am sorry. He is not usually so...affectionate. I have no idea what's gotten into him. He knows better than to jump on people. He's been acting up lately. I think leaving the city walls will do him good."

       "I think that will do everyone good."

Her words sound more bitter than she means them to. Robb says nothing. He helps her up and Margaery thanks him. Grey Wind is in front of them, tail wagging. Robb scolds him and the direwolf has the decency to tuck his tail and put his ears back in submission. He begins to wag his tail again though as soon as Robb stops scolding him.

She leans down to press a kiss against the direwolf's head.

       "Maybe, he knows he's finally going home."

       "Maybe he does," Robb says softly. He puts his arm around her shoulder and leads her away. Grey Wind following at their heels.

\- - -

       Margaery is allowed her own horse. Although begrudgingly. She japes that she will not run away but Robb and his mother do not smile. Robb would chase her down anyway, catch her and keep her under tight guard until they reached Winterfell. She thinks it funny. Robb does not when she tells him.

Her horse is jittery because Margaery is jittery so she does her best to calm the mare down.

The Queen is there to say goodbye. The entire city seems to be there, finally glad to no longer be surrounded by so many soldiers. Stannis leaves on the morrow. The small folk will be even happier then.

Grey Wind has already been let loose outside the city, going at his own pace. Robb says that the direwolf will follow closely by but away from the procession of his men. He makes the horses nervous. He's most likely in the Kingswood at the moment.

Margaery is forced to ride at Robb's side. Her good-mother on her other side.

The pace they set out at feels slow to Margaery. Robb looks bored. She tries her best to get a conversation going but Robb gives her only one word answers and then simply settles for giving her noise that he's heard her. Margaery tries her luck with Lady Catelyn. It is better but not by much.

Then she asks the question that she's been wanting to ask the entire time.

       "When will we reach Highgarden?"

She could not clearly remember the time they made from Highgarden to King's Landing with her father.

Margaery though does not much like the way Lady Catelyn looks away from her to Robb. It feels like an eternity before Robb finally turns to her. Margaery feels ill to her stomach at his gaze.

       "We are not going to Highgarden."

She hopes she has heard wrong.

       "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard right—?"

       "You heard right. We are not going to Highgarden. It is too out of our way, a visit to Highgarden can be planned for later once we reach Winterfell. Until then it is not in your near future."

Margaery stops her horse, it wickers. Robb keeps going.

       "No."

Robb stops then, "What did you say?"

       " _No._ You promised to bring me home. You gave me your word, that was part of the agreement. You said we could visit _my_ home."

       "I said I would try. There's nothing I can do and I will speak no more of this."

The way he waves a hand in flippant dismissal makes Margaery _angry_.

She cannot hold back the words that leave her then. She doesn't want to either.

       "I should have known better than to trust the honor of a Stark, it's nonexistent. It must have died along with your father."

        _"Margaery!"_ Says her good-mother sharply.

Catelyn Stark has no time to reprimand her thought because Robb rides at Margaery. Margaery stands her ground, holding on to the reigns of her horse tightly, chin lifted. His face is twisted in anger. She is not frightened by Robb Stark. What can he do except slap her. It would only reinforce her words. Starks have no honor.

Robb must know it too because he looks at her hatefully. He grabs her arm though, yanks her forward, and almost makes her lose her balance on her horse. His mother says his name in anger.

       "Don't ever bring up my father or my honor again."

He pushes her away and turns his horse away from hers, spurring it forward.

Her good-mother is at her side. Margaery takes in a breath to compose herself. She can withstand this. Her grandmother might have disliked the words of House Tyrell, and Margaery might have thought them silly before, but she finds comfort in them now. It is the only thing she has to hang on to.

Margaery decides then that if Robb Stark would not take her to Highgarden, she will make her own way.

He would catch her most certainly but hopefully not before she reached Highgarden. She's not impulsive. This is just something she needs to do. It would bring the wrath of Robb and The Dragon Queen, if she heard of Margaery escaping the Young Wolf's hold but she is past caring.

Now all she has to do is plan. They were not that far into the Kingsroad that Margaery couldn't head back to the Roseroad.

The rest of the trip is past in silence.

Robb rides ahead. Catelyn Stark rides at Margaery's side, shooting her pitying glances on occasion.

This only strengthens Margaery's resolve to leave. She rides with her head held high.


	4. we're better off apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter,,, 
> 
> **warning:** dub-con

**A Song of Ice and Fire © George R. R. Martin / Game of Thrones © HBO**

* * *

       Robb allows her some free reign, away from his and his mother. His guilt must be eating at him; that's the only time he ever let's his guard down. It is part of the reason she said those things about his honor and his father.

She spends her time chatting up his men. They are accommodating enough. They talk less than southern men though, if that's because Margaery is something new and different from them or their nature, she does not know. All she knows is that she has managed to gain some amount of trust. She japes with them, teases them, and with some she flirts lightly. They laugh and they open up as the day passes by.

She finds a boy that looks to be the same build as her. She takes note of his height and width. He will do.

Next she makes a list of the things she will need. Food. Water. Both of which will be difficult considering the rationing but Margaery is certain they will not be denied to her if she asks nicely. Last is a blanket, to keep warm, and a weapon of some sort—the Roseroad is safe enough but she cannot be too cautious.

The sun is setting by the time Robb relays to his men that they will camp for the night and head out in the morning.

Robb is at her side.

       "Come," he says.

She does so obediently.

\- - -

       It is almost dark, sun beginning to set, and there are fires starting to burn as the tents are done being set-up.

Robb has spent his time helping, talking to his men, with Margaery at his side. He finally takes her by the hand and leads her to their tent. Once inside she helps him take his clothing off.

       "About this morning," she starts, she makes her voice quiet, "I am sorry. I should not have angered you so. I was thoughtless and I hope that you will forgive me, in time."

He stays quiet, only giving a gruff noise that he's heard her.

When he turns to her, his eyes are a dark shade of blue. Margaery finds her breath hitching. He steps forward until he's in front of her and she has tilt her face up so she doesn't bump her nose against his chest. His arms grasp her shoulders lightly. He kisses the side of her mouth.

       "I want you to know Margaery, that if you betray me I'll cut off your head like I did my first wife. I'll send you home to Highgarden then, the silent sisters as your only company."

She feels numb. His breath is warm against her skin but she shivers. She cannot push him away. His lips trail over her skin and the only thing she can do is keep herself from trembling at his touch. He is cold. Not in the sense of temperature but his nature, much colder now than before. He mouths at her throat, sucking at her skin before he bites down hard to mark her.

He hardens against her stomach, her own body reacts to his arousal. He presses her down on the cot, pushing the skirt of her dress up to pool around her waist. He doesn't bother to undress her. His mouth and hands are hungry and hot.

When he finally enters her, he is slow and gentle. It confuses Margaery that he can be so cold but still have the ability to be kind. She feels tears of frustration sting at her eyes. If this is a ploy she will not fall victim to it. His obvious disdain for her is evident when he's not finding pleasure in her body, he could hide behind the excuse that this is his duty but Margaery can feel his desire coming off him in waves and  _that_  is not duty. She feels relief that she will not have to endure and keep up with his changing moods. His indifference will bother her no longer.

Once he spends himself inside her he falls asleep. She stays still next to him until his breathing is slow and soft.

Margaery fixes her appearance quietly. Robb is fast sleep when she leaves their tent. She had hidden a bundle of clothes and supplies by a bush before Robb had found her. She snatches it quickly before heading towards her horse.

All the horses are tied up neatly in a row. She grabs hers by the reigns and lets the others loose. They all walk off in different directions. She hears the men that are supposed to be guarding them near by but there are laughing loudly and singing. She has no doubt that they are drunk. She hopes that Robb will not punish them harshly. She swing herself on to the horse and makes her way back towards the Kingswood, they are not that far off.

No one spots her as she leaves the camp. She will breathe more easy though when there's more distance between the camp and her.

She sets off just as the sun finally sets.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Song of Ice and Fire © George R. R. Martin / Game of Thrones © HBO**

* * *

       

       It is dawn when she passes by the camp of sellswords outside King's Landing. She is now in the clothes she stole from a squire so she passes by on her horse unnoticed. The majority of the men in the sellsword camp aren't even up yet. She's dumped her dress way back. If Robb thought to track her through dogs, they'd find the dress first and then her, it gave her enough time to put distance between them. She has the hood of her cloak up to cover her face. She breathes easier though when she's past the encampment and in the Kingswood.

After that it's easy. She rides briskly, humming a tune.

She does not notice the three figures hidden among the trees as she goes more in, nor that they've been tracking her.

Not until it's too late.

* * *

       

       When Robb wakes up, he doesn't notice anything is amiss. His bed is empty except for himself but that isn't strange. Margaery probably woke up before him. He'd been tired last night and sharing a bed with her had tired him out even more. He gets up and dresses like normal. He can already hear that his men are awake. He slept surprisingly well and all through the night, a rare occurrence considering that he never let his guard down enough around Margaery. He knew the dangers of her. She doesn't seem like she'd murder him in his sleep but it's better to be safe than sorry. Jeyne hadn't looked like the type to betray him either.

He steps outside. A horse passes in front of him, he takes a step back in surprise.

       "What—?"

A boy rushes past him. Robb grabs him by the arm.

       "The horses why are they loose?"

       "Someone set them loose last night. We've been trying to round them all up this morning, Lord Stark."

       "Robb."

He lets go of the boy when he hears his mother say his name, sending him back off to help. She looks angry, lips turned downward in displeasure.

       "Mother, what is it?"

       "You should not have treated her so, Robb."

       "What are you talking about?"

       "She is your wife. You scolded her like a child, treated her unkindly, and now she is gone. Leaving behind a fine mess for you to clean up after. If Queen Daenerys hears of this..."

       "She will  _not_ hear of it. As for my lady wife, if she had not acted a spoilt child I would not have treated her so."

His mother still looks angry. Robb has nothing he can say to her. He knows he should have tread lightly with Margaery, not lost his temper with her. She had said cruel things though, things Robb would rather not have mentioned. He knew he'd made a mistake marrying Jeyne. His regret over breaking his word did not need to be thrown in his face, along with his father's death, especially not by Margaery Tyrell.

       "I will find her mother before Daenerys can hear of it. Do not worry so. She can't have gone far."

       "I hope that you are right, Robb."

\- - -

       By the time the talks with his bannermen are over, they are all a bit frustrated. Robb has decided to part way with them. His mother will be escorted back to Winterfell and to retrieve his other siblings on the way. They think it dangerous that he be left along to go after Lady Margaery but Robb has given his command. Only a small group of men will accompany Robb.

       "Go home, to your wives, your children. None of you deserve to be denied the sight of home again, not even for me."

He can see his mother wanting to argue with him but she will not, not here, not in front of his men, and not yet. She will though give Robb an earful when they are alone. She will want to go with him. He will not let her. She has been by his side for long enough. It is selfish of Robb to deny Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon a mother. They are just children. Robb is a lord, once king, and a man grown. They needed her more than Robb does.

\- - -

       They set out at in a hurry. It will do no good to delay their departure. With him are four other men, with heavy heart Robb chosen them, all of them have a family to go back to but it is only for a while longer that Robb has to deny them home. They take it well.

One of them knows how to track well and fight. The other three are skilled with weapons. Robb hopes they will not need to fight but just in case.

As they ride back down the Kingsroad.

He notices that he hasn't seen Grey Wind in a while.

The wolf has always been good at keeping within sight. Robb does not let it bother him.

* * *

 

       Margaery shivers as night falls. It's cold in the woods, colder than it had been on the road. Maybe she could start a fire. She's never made a fire in her life, there had been no need for her to know how but she could try. It couldn't be that hard.

She is interrupted from her thoughts when a person rushes in front of her. Her horse rears back in surprise. She doesn't even have time to process that someone is yanking the reigns of her horse and pulling her down until she's on the ground. She hits the floor with a hard thud, all the air knocked out of her.

When she regains her breath three men stand above. She attempts to crawl back but one of them jumps on her feet. She shrieks and kicks out to no avail.

She feels true fear build up when they grin at her.

       "Well, look at that boys. It's a woman."

They surround her. Margaery does her best to fight them back with her legs and fists but they are stronger than her. Two of them hold her legs down. The other yanks back on her hair before wrapping an arm around her neck (she'd tried to bite him). He tightens it and Margaery gasps for air, he loosens it up only a little.

       "Be nice and we'll fuck you gentle."

Margaery holds back her tears. There is no doubt that she will be raped, maybe beaten and left for dead while they make off with her things.

And then, there's a blur of movement, and the man with his arm around her neck is gone. There is screaming, not from her, and snarling and the sound of flesh being torn apart. That should frighten her even more but instead she feels like crying in relief.

Grey Wind.

She has no idea what he's doing here. It might mean Robb is close by. She doesn't know, doesn't really care, because she is safe.

She remembers at that moment the dagger she carries at her side. She pulls it out. The other two men overcome their surprise, their faces make an ugly and frightening expression, their eyes full of anger at the dagger in her hand. One makes a grab for it. He is the next to lose his life. Grey Wind drags him off into the dark. Margaery thrusts the dagger forward, closing her eyes. When she opens them, the last man has a dagger through his neck. His hands reach out of her. They grasp her neck. She rears back and kicks him away.

Her relief is short lived. She retches, emptying her stomach on to the forest floor.

Margaery has never even killed anything in her life, not even an insect. Now she's killed a man.

When she stands, her head is spinning and she feels ill. She wipes her face clean with the back of her sleeve. She heads over to the dead man with her dagger. She feels sick at the thought of having to retrieve it but she needs it. She closes her eyes, wraps her hands around the hilt of it and yanks back hard. She almost falls back. She wipes the blood off quickly on the dead man's shirt.

Her horse has not run off thankfully.

It is laborious trying to climb back on. She gives up and just grabs the reigns, leading the horse.

Walking sounds so much easier right now.

She feels Grey Wind close by. She whistles to him. He comes, blood in his fur, around his mouth, and he makes a frightening image but Margaery is so happy to see him. The horse twitches nervously until Margaery calms it. She pets Grey Wind's head then.

       "Oh, Grey Wind, you do not know how glad I am to see you."

The direwolf licks her hand, his tail wagging furiously. She smiles, even though the direwolf's appearance must mean Robb is near by. He will drag her back to his home, this time he would not let her out of sight. She'd never see her family then.

This is enough to get her to climb back on to her horse. She can still try to out run him.

She  _will r_ each Highgarden before he catches her. One last look at her home, her family, just one.

She spurs her horse on.

One last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got really sick, then got really busy with school, but i'm back it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt really bad for not updating when i said i would so i quickly wrote another chapter...i'll come back and edit this later!

**A Song of Ice and Fire © George R. R. Martin / Game of Thrones © HBO**

* * *

 

       They find Margaery's dress thrown on the side of the road. She'd switched to the clothing she'd taken to disguise herself. The fact that it hasn't been taken before now is a miracle. Robb is furious. They haven't caught up to her yet and all they've found is a dress. He doesn't fault his men for it though, he faults himself for being so careless. He should have had some inkling that Margaery would try to run. He should have placed a guard on her. Keeping her under his thumb all the time is impossible but there could have been something to prevent this. It's no use thinking of it now. It only angers him, clouds his head.

       "Do you want to keep searching here, my lord?"

       "No. She's long gone there's no use staying here. Let's go."

Robb presses his horse on, holding onto the reigns tightly. They'd been going at a normal pace before but it seems like Margaery has gotten far ahead of them, they will need to speed up.

\- - -

       It's dark. They've covered a good amount of distance and they should rest but all Robb can think of is finding Margaery as soon as possible. The closer they get to the Kingswood, the more agitated he becomes.

They've already passed King's Landing, without calling attention to themselves. Robb had made the right decision in having himself and his men wear clothes without sigils, plain clothes. The sell sword camps are lax. If Stannis' men had been the ones they needed to pass, they would not have passed through so easily. Stannis and his men are gone though. Robb and his four men are no threat to the sell swords so they go by unnoticed.

He pushes his horse a little faster as he sees the edge of the woods past the darkness.

He sees one of his men yawn, provoking the others to do the same. Robb is not immune. They can't rest though. He feels that they are getting close.

       "My lord, it may be best if we rest. The horses cannot keep at this pace... _we_  cannot keep at this pace much longer."

       "We will rest when we find her."

They do not ask to rest again. Robb feels bad for pushing them so but he feels himself being pulled towards the woods. There is something there, maybe not Margaery, not yet but  _something._

_\- - -_

       They end up resting when they come upon the bodies of three men. Two where torn apart by a wolf and not just any wolf but a direwolf.  _Robb's_  direwolf. Grey Wind. The other died by a dagger through his head. Through his anger he feels some pride that Margaery Tyrell, a rose, is the most likely culprit (who else would Grey Wind be with? No one else). He'd underestimated her ability to survive outside a royal court. Daenerys had been more than right, this rose has thorns.

The bodies are still warm. Not by much but enough for them to know that Margaery is not far ahead of them.

His men look tired.

       "Get some sleep. We'll catch her in the morning."

His men's smiles of relief are enough for Robb to know he made the right decision. He's tired too, he hadn't notice before, too caught up in the chase but now that they've stopped he wants to rest.

\- - - - -

       It takes Robb a week to reach Bitterbridge.

They will rest there for a day. No one has seen Margaery. Not in town. Not anywhere. It infuriates him that they still haven't caught up to her, that she evades them so easily.

Robb thought to catch her before the exited the Kingswood but no such luck, not even when they increase their pace. In another week they'll have reached Highgarden. At least Robb would know where Margaery would be at.

She has to rest at some point, she has to slow. She has to gather food and water somewhere. The supplies she'd gotten out of the camp's rations could be stretched a week but no more than that. How is she surviving? She's a high-born lady from The Reach and as far as Robb knew, a lady like Margaery Tyrell didn't know how to survive alone. She had coin though and that was enough to assure Robb she'd gotten help somewhere along the way.

The only thing they could do was keep searching.

* * *

       Margaery feels like her heart is going to leap out of her throat. The sigh to of Robb, at Bitterbridge, is enough to have her panicking. Of course she'd known he'd catch up eventually but she had no idea how he'd closed the gap between them so quickly.

At least she had what she needed from Bitterbridge. Food and water and rest. She could leave just as soon Robb left the vicinity. She prays that he does not notice her. She is dirty and her features are all hidden by the clothing and cloak she is wearing. She'd had enough sense to pull the hood above her head. No one should spare her a glance.

She watches Robb discreetly. He walks away after a while, looking up and searching around him. She looks away before then. She lets out a sigh of relief.

It is short-lived.

       "Excuse me, have you by chance seen any young women traveling through here?"

She shakes her head, resisting the urge to flinch or run away when he puts a hand on her shoulder.

       "Thank you for you help, boy."

She feels light-headed. So close and he had not even spared her a glance. He's mistaken her for a boy.

That is her sign to leave Bitterbridge as fast as possible.

* * *

 

       It is not until Robb is in bed at the small inn they're staying it (it's less of a hassle to travel incognito) that he realizes why the boy he'd met in streets seemed so familiar. He curses his stupidity.

He'd walked away from that interaction feeling confused. He'd felt a sort of prodding in his mind that something was off about the boy. Something had been familiar in the way the boy had stood. And when Robb had placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, to thank him for answering his question, it had felt so familiar—that had been because the boy had been no boy at all. It had been Margaery.

It is night. She is only a few hours a head of them. Robb leaps out of bed. She'd evaded him long enough.

He dresses quickly and wakes his men.

       "She was here," he tells them, "I saw her but she was dressed in boy's clothes so I did not realize until now."

       "We'll catch her before she reaches Highgarden, my lord."

Robb is not so sure about that. She could easily reach Highgarden before they caught up to her. She had a few hours a head of them but that is enough.

He does not voice his doubts to his men.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to comment on this work. i appreciate any thoughts regarding it (likes/dislikes)!
> 
> story title/chapter title from the song [Little Lies by Fleetwood Mac](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQ56ho5gZxE)


End file.
